cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League of Armenia
|totalstrength = 387,816 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 9,234 |totalnukes = 107 |rank = 143 |score = 2.12 }} Justice League of Armenia (JLA) is a small alliance on the Black team sphere. It was founded on July 4, 2011. History One day in May, a few LoSS members were talking and decided to form a new alliance. Together we worked to create the forums, charter, flag and more until finally on 4 July in 2011 we declared our existence with LoSS happy to protect us because of leaving on good terms. Charter Section I: Membership *Any nation approved by the Minister of Internal Affairs may join the Justice League of Armenia. *All members have the right to vote and run in elections and work in the Justice League once they are an approved member. *All members have the right to free speech and expression of their beliefs and ideas. These rights cannot be taken away from the member. *Any member found in violation of the rules or rights of others may be removed from the Justice League or given a probationary period. Section II: Government Cabinet The Cabinet is comprised of all five ministers. Together they may vote on all alliance matters, including but not limited to: war declaration, peace declaration, treaty approval, member removal and probation, and the creation of laws. Ministers The Ministers are the leaders of their departments. They together run the day to day affairs of the alliance. Each Minister may appoint a deputy to assist them. Ministers serve until they either step down or are impeached. Upon removal of a Minister, an election will be held to determine the replacement. *The Minister of Internal Affairs is in charge of all internal affairs of the Justice League. This Minister maintains the state of the alliance, which includes but is not limited to: recruitment of new members, forum activity, and member entry. *This Minister of Foreign Affairs is in charge of inter-alliance relationships of the Justice League. This Minister creates new treaties, builds foreign relations, manages diplomats, and creates and maintains embassies. *The Minister of Defense is in charge of all military actions taken by the Justice League. This Minister organizes anti-rogue defense, creates and maintains the military to defend the membership, and orders attacks in times of war. *The Minister of Finance is in charge of all financial affairs of the alliance. This Minister organizes tech deals and trades and manages and creates aid programs. *The Minister of Education is in charge of educating new members. This Minister creates and maintains guides, directs member growth, and creates programs to maintain education. Section III: Impeachment Any member may be impeached by a majority cabinet vote. Any minister may be impeached by first a 3/5 minister vote then a 3/5 membership vote. Section V: Amendments This charter may be amended by first a 3/5 minister vote then a 3/5 membership vote. Government Announcements * July 4, 2011 The Justice League of Armenia declares its existence! See also